<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>four for the dream by blankcamellia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634649">four for the dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia'>blankcamellia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B.I.Shadow, Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Canon Compliant, Emotional, Established Relationship, Feels, Getting Together, Hokuto-centric, I cannot believe that they're all debuted now, I love B.I.Shadow, Insecurities, M/M, Suggestive content at some parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite them being in different groups, it still feels like they have a lingering bond. It might be because they never properly disbanded. </p>
<p>Also known as: Hokuto please take of yourself &amp; I wished Taiga appeared in Fuma's drama - why are KyomoHoku always so stupid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>four for the dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts">oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had a long night talk with Rena about B.I.Shadow the other day and then I suddenly wanted to write FumaKen along with KyomoHoku, and all the complicated feelings Hokuto might have felt about their situation back then. I could probably have turned it more angsty but :))) I think they've suffered enough.</p>
<p>Then Rena also planted the idea of Taiga and Fuma being sunflower seed hair brothers in his drama (this was before it was announced Yugo got a role in it)... and Hokuto would definitely not feel comfortable with that and would confront Fuma about but also be very "??? :)))) ok" about it.</p>
<p>ANYWAY. Happy feels guys!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been years since they’ve been out together, just the four of them but Kento had somehow squeezed some time in for them to meet up in his busy schedule. Miraculously, it happened to fit with his schedule too. Out of the four of them, he and Kento were the busiest. </p>
<p>Hokuto glances at all of them as they walk to their booth, and he briefly wonders how they all ended up where they are right now. They were once a group, just the four of them, on their way to flourish and grow together. Then, fate took a turn and they split. It had been heartbreaking, to say the least. Their once hopeful and peaceful days suddenly came to a halt. All because Kento and Fuma had been picked for the debut line up for Sexy Zone, which they ended up debuting as. It left Hokuto and Yugo in the dark, back in the crowds of the massive amounts of juniors. </p>
<p>Looking back at it, it was probably for the best. The gap between Kento and Fuma and him and Yugo had been big after all. He didn’t want to accept it back then though because he really thought they were something. He had believed they could be something. Of course, dreams were made to be crushed. Just when he had opened himself to them. </p>
<p>He squirms a bit in his seat as they all cram into a private booth. It should fit four people but they’re all four adult males with legs spreading everywhere. </p>
<p>“Nakajima, your legs are in the way, move them.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I can’t help that I’m 90% legs,” Kento scoffs back and lightly kicks Fuma on his shins. </p>
<p>“Guys, can you please just get in your seats,” Yugo complains as he has to maneuver his arms away from Kento’s. </p>
<p>“Hokuto, please scoot over a bit more,” Fuma nudges him gently with his shoulder, and he thinks Fuma might have turned even broader since the last time they saw each other. </p>
<p>He scoots over nonetheless and lets the older shrug his coat off. Fuma takes off his hat and sunglasses and places them on the table as he runs his hand through his hair. </p>
<p>“Don’t leave your hair everywhere!” Kento scolds him lightly, to which Fuma only sticks his tongue out in response.</p>
<p>They order their drinks and food and after the waiter leaves, Hokuto gets a better look at Fuma’s hair. It’s newly dyed and it’s very similar to Taiga’s, and he can’t seem to figure out why he’s feeling so jittery about it. Until it clicks. </p>
<p>Taiga told him a few days ago that he’s finally landed a job but he didn’t want to tell him any details about it. Hokuto didn’t pry any further either, especially not when Taiga was happily clinging onto him and already stripping him off his clothes. </p>
<p>“Celebration sex?” he had asked, and Hokuto had obliged happily. Then, he had forgotten all about it. </p>
<p>
  <em>So that’s what it had been about. A drama role. With Fuma. </em>
</p>
<p>He absentmindedly listens to Fuma and Kento bickering as usual, and Yugo simply shakes his head from his corner. The waiter comes with their drinks before they can dive into any deeper conversation.</p>
<p>“Cheers to our new works!” Kento raises his glass and they all follow suit. “For my movie!” </p>
<p>“For Hokuto’s dramas and movie!”</p>
<p>“For Fuma’s drama!”</p>
<p>“For Kochi… being Kochi!”</p>
<p>“Oi!”</p>
<p>They all laugh as they take the first sip of their drinks and for the first time in a while, Hokuto feels like he can relax a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite them being in different groups, it still feels like they have a lingering bond. It might be because they never properly disbanded. It’s like going through a complicated breakup where you still hang out with each other and tolerate each other, or even still like each other, but the label of being disbanded and not together is still there. To Hokuto, it still feels like they’re the leftovers. He knows that they have their place in SixTONES now, and he wouldn’t replace that with anything because the six of them are the strongest after all. Yet, he can’t help but still hold on to the past. </p>
<p>Kento and Fuma have been nothing but amazing seniors to him and Yugo back in the days. They helped out by patiently teaching the choreography, the lines and formations, picked up where they fucked up, and somehow, they formed this bond together that only the four of them have. </p>
<p>
  <em>Four for the dream.</em>
</p>
<p>He nibbles on the straw of his drink as he reminisces in the past. At the same time, he tries to picture Fuma and Taiga together, and he just can’t. Even back when they rehearsed and performed together for Fuma’s solo concert, it always felt off whenever Taiga was too close to Fuma. Hokuto knows the simmering feelings too well. It’s jealousy and possessiveness. It’s not the first time he’s felt them. </p>
<p>Although, he doesn’t really have any right to feel them because he and Taiga are not a thing. Not quite at least. They see each other on a regular basis, and Hokuto is pretty sure that Taiga is not seeing anyone else either. They never really talked about what they are, and if Hokuto looked at them as a stranger, they would definitely be labeled as ‘dating’. Then again, they’re not. It never came up as a topic, and they’ve been too comfortable as they are. Hokuto’s not sure if he can even muster up the courage to ask Taiga out loud about it. </p>
<p>What if he actually gets rejected? What if Taiga just sees them as a casual thing? He doesn’t even consider Yugo’s constant reassuring comments about the matter as something important because he’s not the one who’s with Taiga. He’s not the one who wakes up with Taiga in his arms after a night of incredible, and mindblowing sex. He’s not the one who gets to kiss the blond good morning and good night and watch his favorite smile in the world spread on his favorite person’s face. </p>
<p>He looks at Fuma, and then at Kento. They’re… dating? Maybe? He doesn’t quite know but the last thing he heard, they were still a thing. He’s a bit envious of them if he’s being honest because Kento always had the confidence and charisma he wished to possess, and Fuma carried himself in a way Hokuto would never be able to match even if he wanted to, always knowing what to say in any given situation. They were a perfectly mismatched pair, and all those flaws only strengthened their bond. </p>
<p>Kento laughs at something that Fuma says with a straight face, and the way that Kento laughs with his whole body takes him back to the days when he was more than content to just sit on the sidelines and watch Kento in awe. </p>
<p>Fuma had called him out on it before, teasing him about how obvious and cute his little puppy crush was. Back then, he had been too embarrassed to admit or deny anything. Fuma, on the other hand, had only laughed at him, ruffled his hair before he had gone over to Kento to throw an arm around the oldest. It had been subtle, nothing out of the ordinary but to Hokuto, who had been watching Kento, he knew that it was a claim. Fuma hadn’t laughed at him because he mocked him or thought it was ridiculous. He had laughed at him because he genuinely thought he was cute. </p>
<p>Thinking back at it, Hokuto knew that it had been a hopeless case. Fuma and Kento had been a thing since the beginning, even if it took them years to admit anything about it. They just had that kind of chemistry. </p>
<p>Sometimes, he wonders what difference it would have made if he had been more like Fuma. More confidence and determination in areas that weren’t performance-related. He admired, still do, the way Fuma was being himself. Especially around Kento. </p>
<p>It’s not like he’s actually jealous of their relationship, or maybe a little. He enjoys the relationship he has with Taiga right now. It’s something more than no strings attached but less than an actual thing. It fits them. </p>
<p>He just wants to be able to call Taiga ‘<em>his</em>’ to others. That’s all. </p>
<p>Maybe it’s not all. He wants to walk into a store and buy something for Taiga randomly and give it to the other without a long-winded explanation of why. He wants to call him in the middle of the night just to hear his voice and talk about absolutely nothing and anything without being asked why. He wants to be able to tell others off when they plan on approaching Taiga without feeling like he’s meddling. </p>
<p>Maybe he wants more after all. Maybe they’re not fine at all. </p>
<p>He’s just afraid that he’s alone feeling this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hokuto?” Kento’s voice interrupts his train of thoughts as the older man tries to get his attention. Their food is arriving and he hurries to move his drink aside. </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” </p>
<p>Hokuto shrugs in response, not sure what to actually reply. Trouble in paradise? Jealousy? Tiredness? It’s probably a bit of it all but he can’t find the proper words to speak. </p>
<p>Kento urges him to eat, sighing in the process.</p>
<p>“Eat Hokuto, you’re looking like you’re going to disappear if I so blow at you. Are you sure you’re eating properly?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I am, it’s not that—”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you bring a lunch box to work in months Hokuto,” Yugo interrupts as he slurps on his ramen. “You used to bring at least two sets of boxes before. You were even turning down the karaage Juri brought yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Nakajima, how's your diet going? Still consisting of water, and like, more water?" Fuma munches on his fries as if he didn't hear a word what the others were saying but Hokuto knows better. He knows Fuma heard every word and that's the reason why he steers the conversation off him. </p>
<p>"Does this look like water to you?" Kento gestures widely to his obviously not liquid-based food on the table, almost knocking the chopsticks out of Yugo's hand. </p>
<p>"Could have fooled me," Fuma clicks his tongue as he steals a piece of Kento's food before the older can even say a thing. "You usually leave most of it for me to eat anyway." </p>
<p>There it is. The subtle, unconditional care and affection. Hokuto blinks and tries to take in the information in front of him. Fuma and Kento are always on the edge with each other, much like him and Taiga. The difference is that between Fuma and Kento, it's obvious how much they care for each other beyond work.</p>
<p>On the days when they fight, it's like a thunderstorm. Sharp words directed at each other and tears occasionally falling like rain but in the end, the sun peeks through the dark clouds and clears the sky. Then, they're suddenly fine. Like a storm passing by. </p>
<p>He's kind of jealous. Only kind of. When he fights with Taiga, it's never coming to an end. He doesn't know if the sun ever peeks through for them, or they're just taking shelter from the ongoing storm. Maybe they're always fighting, and their happy days are just a pretense. </p>
<p>Of course, he doesn't want to believe that. He wants to believe that those days are genuine; when Taiga happily comes over with food his mom made for them to share. When Taiga shares his playlists with him when he needs a distraction. When Taiga lets him play with his hair when they watch a movie together. When Taiga apologizes for not responding to his messages because he fell asleep. </p>
<p>He just feels like he's sailing a sea without a navigator. </p>
<p>If he’s lost, he knows he’ll turn to Taiga to get himself back on track but he’s not sure if it’s the same for Taiga. He knows they should talk about it at some point but the time is never right. </p>
<p>His thoughts are interrupted when Yugo almost chokes on his drink. He looks up with a worried expression as he hands Yugo a few napkins. Beside him, Kento is laughing again, banging his hand against his thigh and Fuma groans out loud.</p>
<p>“What the heck?” Yugo sputters when he regains his senses again.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to know the best way to tie someone up, what’s wrong with that?” Kento says in between his endless laughter. “I heard you’re quite the expert.”</p>
<p>“It’s a JOKE.”</p>
<p>“Jesse says the opposite,” Fuma whistles and the way Yugo turns completely red is quite amusing. “Just kidding, he didn’t say anything. Although, I am intrigued too. Give us some tips? I have a certain idiot I need to control.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what you said last time though,” Fuma glares at Kento who crosses his arms in a defensive pose. “If I remember it correctly, someone was <em>begging</em>—“</p>
<p>“Oh gosh, I am not talking about that with the two of you!” Yugo hides his face in his hands as he groans. “I don’t want to listen to your bedroom activities too.”</p>
<p>“Too?” Kento cocks his eyebrow in interest. “Who else is having fun?”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to know…” </p>
<p>Hokuto feels a shiver run down his spine as Yugo glances at him quickly. Then, he knows that Taiga most likely spilled something about them to the older, and he doesn’t know if he’s feeling uncomfortable about it or not. Maybe it’s a sign that Taiga cares about him beyond just sex.</p>
<p>“Talking about that, how are you and Kyomocchii?” Kento turns to him instead, blinking in curiosity. “He hasn’t mentioned anything about you in a while. Are you doing okay?”</p>
<p>“You talk to Kyomoto… about me?” </p>
<p>“Not always, he mentions you from time to time though, always with a smile on his face,” Kento turns to him and looks him in the eyes. He can see the worry swimming in them and he’s pretty sure that Kento knows way too much about his relationship with Taiga than he should. “Are you fighting?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t know quite what to answer. Are they? They’re not? He doesn’t know. They’re not exactly on bad terms right now at least. Things have been good. Better than good actually. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were <strong>not</strong> explicitly dating, he would have called what they had ‘dating’. </p>
<p>“I think the silence is an answer enough,” Fuma quips in, sipping on his drink, and Hokuto can’t help but feel a tinge of irritation toward the other. He doesn’t dislike Fuma, on the contrary, he likes him a lot. At one point, he probably considered Fuma as one of his best friends but then, things happened and they just stopped talking actively. He definitely doesn’t mind Fuma. He’s just… scared. Because Fuma is everything he’s not.</p>
<p>Maybe that’s also why he’s scared that Taiga is going to leave him once he starts to work with Fuma. </p>
<p>He doesn’t doubt that Fuma would ever leave Kento though. They’re stuck together forever but that doesn’t mean Taiga won’t leave him. Then, there’s also the slight interest that Fuma seems to have in Taiga. He’s read and heard Fuma’s comments about Taiga, and while he shouldn’t care about them, he does. He’s so incredibly bothered about the fact that Fuma is showing interest in Taiga - even if the interest might not be of any sexual or romantic kind. It just bothers him.</p>
<p>“You can always talk to me if there’s anything, okay?” </p>
<p>Hokuto simply nods as a reply and Kento figures it’s good enough, turning his attention back to Yugo. </p>
<p>“So, about the ropes.”</p>
<p>When they’re about to leave the table, Yugo and Kento excuse themselves to the bathroom at the same time, leaving him and Fuma alone. The silence between them is heavy and Hokuto feels like he has to say something. He doesn’t want to be uncomfortable with Fuma, not when the other is still trying to make sure to include Hokuto in his life despite being ignored. Hokuto just doesn’t know how to act around Fuma anymore.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he starts and he almost regrets it when Fuma turns his head toward him with a blank stare. If he didn’t know him better, he would have thought Fuma was angry at him. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m.. I mean… about your drama…”</p>
<p>“Hokuto, spit it out, I don’t bit for fuck’s sake,” Fuma sighs as he turns to him fully, chin resting on his hand as he leans on the table. “What’s up your ass, or what’s not up your ass?”</p>
<p>He makes a face at Fuma for his crude language but he’s not surprised. Straight to the point as always. He wishes he could form words and thoughts as fast as Fuma. At least out loud.</p>
<p>“Please stay away from Kyomoto,” he manages to spit out, already regretting it. He doesn’t really have any right to say anything about it. He doesn’t have any right to feel jealous or protective when they’re not even dating but… he can’t help but ask.</p>
<p>“And if I don’t?”</p>
<p>Fuma’s words are like daggers to his heart. Each word piercing so slowly through his heart to the point he has trouble breathing. </p>
<p>If Fuma does lay a hand on Taiga, what will he do? He doesn’t know. He just knows that he doesn’t want Taiga to be taken away.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Fuma says and ruffles his hair like a big brother even if he’s just a few months older. He gets up from his seat, grabs his and Kento’s things, and leaves Hokuto with his mouth open. </p>
<p>Kento and Yugo are back, and Fuma greets Kento with a chaste kiss on the cheek. Almost as if he's trying to make a point. </p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Kento chuckles and wipes his cheek jokingly but Hokuto can see the hint of red appearing on his cheeks. “Did you miss me already?”</p>
<p>Fuma simply shrugs and they seem to have a silent conversation that only they understand.</p>
<p>Yugo walks back to Hokuto to get the rest of his stuff from the table. </p>
<p>"Hey, Taiga wants you to check your phone," he says and Hokuto looks at him in confusion. "Says he hasn't gotten a reply in a while. Please answer him so he doesn't come running after my head."</p>
<p>"Okay," Hokuto pulls out his phone and true to Yugo's words, Taiga has sent a few messages the past hours he's been at the restaurant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they've parted ways with Fuma and Kento, Yugo heads to his bike and bids Hokuto good-bye too, as well as wishing him good luck with Taiga. </p>
<p>He scrolls through his contacts until he finds the number he knows by heart already and presses the call button. </p>
<p>"Finally, Hokuto, why haven't you been responding?"</p>
<p>Taiga's voice is laced with worry and it warms his heart. </p>
<p>"Hey, can we talk?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hokuto walks up to Taiga's house, greeting his mom on the way in and she coos over him and his lack of fat on his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Hokuto-kun, you're staying for dinner later, I have the most wonderful gratin recipe you need to taste."</p>
<p>He graciously accepts the invitation and she squeals in delight. Hiromi is always such a joy to be around and he honestly thinks she might like him more than her own son sometimes.</p>
<p>Masaki greets him on his way out, giving him his congratulations on his drama and movie roles. They exchange some quick words before the older ultimately has to leave and Hokuto feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. </p>
<p>He doesn't want to let Taiga wait too long, even if it's his parents holding him up, and the blond is slightly restless the moment Hokuto steps inside his room.</p>
<p>"I'm staying for dinner," he says as he closes the door behind him. "Hiromi-san insisted and I couldn't refuse."</p>
<p>"She's so sneaky," Taiga huffs but Hokuto sees the small smile that spreads across his face. "But that's good, are you staying the night too? We could take a cab together tomorrow, or you could borrow my car."</p>
<p>"The car you never drive?" Hokuto laughs at him as he takes off his coat and hangs it over a chair. Taiga pouts at him but he knows it's true. "Sure." </p>
<p>Taiga smiles sweetly at him before he reaches out and pulls him closer by the sleeve of his sweater. </p>
<p>"What kept you so busy today? I thought you had a day off?" Taiga asks him as he leans in to press a few feather-light kisses to his cheeks. </p>
<p>"I went out with Kento, Fuma, and Kochi for lunch," he replies before humming when Taiga starts to thread his fingers through his hair. "It's been a while since we hung out."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's nice, I guess. Did Fuma say something about the drama?"</p>
<p>Hokuto shakes his head and the previous thoughts of Fuma taking Taiga away start to creep back. He ushers them to the back of his mind and instead, he tilts Taiga's head to capture his lips in a slow kiss. </p>
<p>Maybe a bit slower than usual. Maybe he wants to savor the feeling of Taiga against him while he can, while he's allowed to. While his happy little bubble is still intact.</p>
<p>"Hey, you wanted to talk?" Taiga's voice is soft, almost a whisper, as they break apart, and the older cups his face gently. "What's on your mind?"</p>
<p>He doesn't know if he's ready to actually talk or not but he knows that he has to. It's better to get it over with. At the same time, he doesn't want to because why would beautiful, incredible, hard-working, and talented Taiga stay with someone mediocre like him? It's beyond his comprehension. </p>
<p>With a wavering mind, he tells him how he's been feeling uncomfortable with the fact that Fuma is going to work so close to Taiga. He tries his best to explain his feelings, words not quite leaving his mouth the way he wants them to but Taiga listens calmly. He just hopes that Taiga understands the things he wants to say and not the things he's saying. If he had been Taiga, he wouldn't understand a thing of his rambles. </p>
<p>"Hokuto, what are you even talking about? Why would I even be interested in Fuma?" Taiga is genuinely confused and is looking at him like he’d grown two heads. </p>
<p>"Because he's amazing, got a nice hot body, way better singing skills than me, intelligent and social, and like everything that I'm not?" Hokuto continues his ramble, not quite sure what his point is anymore. It's not like he wants Taiga to choose Fuma, and he wouldn't stand a chance against Kento either but right now, he just can't lie. "Besides, it's not like we're dating so I can't really tell you what to do—"</p>
<p>"Why would I even consider him when I have you? Hokuto, you're so much more than you think and I don't even know where to begin if you asked me about it — and I thought we were dating?" </p>
<p>Hokuto looks at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘we’re dating’? I just assumed— you never said anything about it?!”</p>
<p>“‘<em>What do you mean</em>’, and just assumed? Are you telling me that I’ve been the only one thinking we’re dating for months?” Taiga looks absolutely appalled at Hokuto’s words and Hokuto can say the same. They’re dating? Since when? How?</p>
<p>“I never thought—”</p>
<p>“I told you months ago, before the delay of the single. Remember? When I stayed over that night before we went into quarantine.”</p>
<p>Hokuto thinks back on it, a rare night where they both had been off, and now that he thinks about it, Taiga had been weirdly affectionate and slow that evening. They had spent their night watching random movies until it got too boring and they ended up making out on Hokuto’s couch. After a while, they had moved into his bedroom to continue their activities, and he remembers now. The words Taiga had said. </p>
<p>
  <em>If you’re okay with it, I’ll stay.</em>
</p>
<p>“I thought you meant for the night! How was I supposed to know you meant it that way?!” Hokuto wailed in frustration, thinking he’s been acting dumb the whole time. </p>
<p>“Oh my God, why are we so stupid,” Taiga sighs and he doesn’t know if he’s at fault this time or if it’s actually Hokuto. He settles for the both of them. </p>
<p>“We need to talk more,” Hokuto sighs but rubs his thumbs over Taiga’s cheeks. “Like, verbally talk.”</p>
<p>He has to emphasize which kind of talking because Taiga’s hands are already traveling to places where they shouldn’t be in a serious conversation like this. While he’s not opposed to the idea of letting their bodies talk instead, he also knows that he needs to voice his thoughts before they all disappear.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he says, making Taiga look up at him, fingers stilling on his body for a moment. “Will you be mine?”</p>
<p>Taiga lets out an airy laugh and a soft smile at his question before nodding shyly. </p>
<p>“Stupid, I’ve always been yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>